Glass Heart & Bloody Lies
by Cherry Blossom Ino
Summary: AU. Sakura finally got into the elite private school of her dreams. But life isn't that perfect when, her boyfriend gets killed, she falls in love with a guy who wants her blood, and someone is trying to kill her. AU Vampire SasuSaku FanFic


* * *

**Glass Hearts & Bloody Lies**

_A SasuSaku AU Fanfiction_

_**Chapter 1: Out of Place**_

Inspired by the books_Private_ and _Twilight_

CBI does not own Naruto or any character in the anime/manga

CBI does own this story-NO STEALING

* * *

"_**Tradition… Honor… Excellence**_

_**It's all that should be kept in this school of hallow depths.**_

_**Be a 'Kunoichi' and follow these rules,**_

_**You'll die a slow painful death."**_

_- 'Kunoichi' Dorm House Secret Law Book_

_Law # 04B_

_Written by the'Kunoichis' of 1920_

* * *

"I can't take this anymore!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My pulse was racing. I could feel steam fuming from my furious face. This was madding. This wasn't right. My heart felt like it was going to explode. Any minute now I was going to snap, go mentally insane. They couldn't keep me locked down her forever.

"Sakura… calm down…" whispered a feminine voice in front of me. Something wasn't right. When I looked up to see who had spoken, I only saw a blurred figure. The even stranger thing was… everything else wasn't blurry, just her. Only one thing stood out, her icy blue eyes. They were so alluring, so faultless. They were glued onto me, watching every move I made like a vulture. "It's all over now…"

"NO! NO! NO! You all killed him! KILL HIM!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Right now I had no idea what I was saying or doing. I had no idea where I was, who these people around me were, and why these odd thoughts were coming into my head. Three more bodies came into view, all blurry expect for in one spot like the ice eyed girl. All the girls took a step back besides Ice Eyes, who still was staring at me with no emotion. How could she remain so calm? Was she alright with this? It was driving me more insane than I already was.

Ice Eyes' head turned back for a second, glancing at the girls behind her. Slowly they stepped next to the ice queen; each gave off an eerie feeling that made my heart stop for a brief moment. More thoughts began to rush in my head. It was their entire fault. They killed him, my boyfriend. And when I finally got over his death and found the guy I really loved… they put their blame onto him. He was somewhere in that rusty old jail right now, rioting away. Because of THEM!

I let out a loud scream once more, now turning over the coffee table to the right of me that held several glass vases. _Break. _With a forceful movement of my arm,glass flew everywhere. Finally one of them decided to speak up. "Sakura… pl-please… don't d-do this…" the girl with pale violet eyes muttered softly under her breath, her eyes looked like they were about to cry. Hell, I wanted them to too.

But not all were so soft-spoken. "You're being a weakling, glass-licker! Suck it up and stop breaking all our furniture! Those vases are older and cost more than you do!" snapped the dirty blonde who wore her hair up into four ponytails. Unlike the some of the others I could only see her hair perfectly.

"Well at least I didn't ruin and kill someone's life!" I snapped back. Silence filled the small dungeon. My entire body was trembling. I couldn't take this. I had to fix this. Suddenly I remembered my cell phone, it was in my pocket. Flinging it out, I opened it and put my fingers on the keys. "I'm going to call the police! You're all going to pay! Then I'm going to see him again! And Naru will have some justice!" I yelled like a mad women. I didn't bother to wait for them to react. I dialed '911' like my life depended on it… because right now it did.

"Hello? Konoha police-" the voice stopped as I made a huge mistake. I looked right into the icy eyes of the first girl. Her voice was echoing through my head. _'Freeze!'_ And everything listened. My body was frozen; I wasn't able to control it anymore.

"S-sorry… Sak-sakura…" sobbed the last girl with brown hair pulled up into a unique hair style of two buns. She raised her hand and threw a weapon, needles, at my cell phone. Like always, they hit right on target; thus, making the cell phone fall out of my hand and onto the floor.

Slowly my control over my body was coming back. Only two things were clear in my mind. First I needed to get that cell phone. Second I needed to get out of here, and fast. I reached out to grab the device which would save my life. But inches before I could grab it, I jumped back in pain. In less than two second the dirty blonde had taken out her infamous Chinese fan and sliced it in front of my arm. Her fan was special, I knew. Even though the fan didn't touch my skin it caused a huge cut on my arm. I held onto my arm tightly, hoping to stop the blood from flowing out of the large wound. While I did that the dirty blonde kicked my cell phone over to the group of she-devils. The kick sent my cell phone flying over to the icy eyed girl, who crushed it into pieces with the heel of her high heel.

"Silly Sakura, we're untouchable. We are the 'Kunoichis'. Nothing can ever stop us… normally I'd punish you for this, but it seems you've already prepared a treat for me!" Ice Eyes purred in an evil seductive like voice that would have made almost any male die and go to heaven. But sadly I didn't feel that way, no where close. I felt like I was going to die and go straight to hell. Slowly she stepped toward me, her eyes focused on the blood dripping down my arm. As if seeing a mountain of sweets and candy she licked her lips, and let out an evil cackle.

For a second I thought I saw fangs formed from her pearly white teeth…

I let out a terrified scream…

* * *

"Aahhhhhhhhhhhh!" My voice screamed loudly, causing my transportation vehicle to come to a sudden stop.

My father, who was driving the car, quickly looked at me worriedly. Yeah, screaming bloody murder randomly will sometimes scare the other people around you. "Sakura, you almost gave me a heart attack! You alright?" He exclaimed, his face slowly looking more and more calm as the shock of me dieing wore off.

Rubbing my temples, I nodded slowly and my father returned to driving. Now that dream was freaky. I had no idea who those girls were and the whole scene was just so unrealistic. A billion questions were rushing through my mind, like 'How could a group of girls kill someone?', 'Who were those girls anyways?', 'Did that girl really have fangs, like a mythological creature?', and lastly 'Why the hell was I dreaming of stuff like that anyways?' Only one thing was similar about all the questions, I had no clue what the answer was.

"Hunny, we're here!" My dad exclaimed as his old, probably dirty, green jeep drove closer and closer to the large metal entrance gates of the school. My jade eyes sparkled in awe as he drove into the campus ground. Just from looking out the window I could see the old striking class buildings towering in the distance. The whole area was too remarkable to describe perfectly. Lush green grass covered the ground as ancient looming trees brought shade upon the region of the land. The entire campus gave off a classical European feel with statutes that looked like they were made by Michelangeloand the olden British style buildings.

The information packet about the school actually told us the school use to be a small loyalist community. One of current dorm houses was actually a church of some kind! I heard way back they used churches to purify evil demons inside humans and sacrifice/kill 'witches'. After the community was evacuated many years ago, one catholic woman took ownership of the land and turned it into a private school for children. That one school was the one I'd been dying to go to for most of my teenage existence.

Wait. I'm getting way to ahead of myself aren't I? I'm Haruno Sakura, and I'll be your narrator for this tale.

You want a physical appearance? Ugh, that's all society cares about in this day and age. I'm around average height for a fifteen year old, last time I checked I was five foot three. Hopefully I grew a bit during that time. I'm pretty skinny, no where near fat. But it's mainly because both of my parents are vegetarians and anti-candy freaks. So naturally I've had a good diet. I have unusually pale skin for living in an area that is hot and filled with vibrant sunshine. Yep, I'm the big white moon out in the Outer Side. Moving on, I have jade color eyes that a lot of people had complimented before. As for my hair…

You're all going to laugh when I say this…

My hair is P-I-N-K.

Ever though no one believes me, it is natural. I haven't had my hair dyed or highlighted ever. My mom has deep red and my father had light blonde. Maybe I got a mix of the two. Who knows?

I don't consider myself pretty or ugly. I'm in the middle. Of course I wish I was prettier, but there's no way I'm going to get plastic surgery to change me.

So far my life had been as pointless and boring as life can get. Born in a small lifeless city on the far outskirts of Konoha was I. I was brought to this world by a 'Mr. Perfect' father and a smoking-acidic mother. Yes, they have both scared me for life.

Father expects me to be the next savoir of the world.

And my mother… oh she could care less as long as she has her pack of cigarettes. I guess she wants me to go to college, just so I can pay her bills.

I was born in the city of Konoha. But the county I was born in is basically called the "Outer Side". I always had one wish and that was to be in the "Inner Side". For those who don't understand, just imagine a circle. Inside that circle in a smaller circle right in the center, all around the outside of the smaller circle is the 'Outer Side' while the smaller circle itself is the 'Inner Side'. So basically it's inner-city, the best place in the world, and the suburbs, the worst.

The Outer Side was filled with moderate family, living moderate lives, and sending their children to moderate schools. At that school the children deal with moderate drama and learn moderate levels of education. From that you smart people should guess that I lived a very boring and moderate life. All my life I wanted more.

I wanted beyond moderate. I wanted extraordinary.

The Inner Side of Konoha provided that. The inner city is filled with the best stores money buy. Every house has a swimming pool, and the smallest house is probably a mini-mansion. The Inner Side is basically my dream world, where I always longed to be in. Soon my fantasies seemed to come to life as one day a letter came to me from St. Sarutobi Academy for the Gifted.

I could barely believe it! St. Sarutobi Academy was in the Inner Side, a boarding school too! That meant I could escape from this lifeless world and enter the limelight I've always dreamed about. I was so pumped up, until I saw the price to go there. It was way too much for my family's price rage. After a long boring argument with my father he gave me his terms. I could switch over to SSA (cute nickname, no?) if I got at least the half scholarship and paid for half of the other remaining money. So all during my freshmen years I studied my brain out and got the scholarship.

I thought the money part would be hard, but I found it quite easy. During half of my school year and all of summer I worked as a waitress at the only five-star restaurant in all of the Outer Side. The pay was pretty good, but I really have to thank one customer. I didn't know her name, but she was a huge help. Every time she stopped by to eat, always by herself, she'd give me hundred dollar bill as a tip. All the money added up when she came about twice a week.

A lot of things were odd about this girl though. She never got much to eat, just a salad and the most expensive wine in the house. She always came by herself. She always wore big sunglasses over her eyes. And lastly she seemed like royalty to me, I had no doubt she wasn't from the Outer Side.

Despite her oddness I saw her as the closest thing to perfection that ever walked in this building. She had the prettiest pale complexion, light blonde angel-like hair, and had the body of a supermodel. Her voice was confident and sophisticated. Several times she had offered me a drink and desert. I've always told her I was too young to drink, and she's purse her pretty pink lips and say, "Then desert for you it is." Every time I wanted to say no, but every time I felt like I had no more control over my body. It was like my body had become a slave to this stranger, waiting to answer her beck and call.

I did have conversations with her, but nothing ever got personal. It still amazes me how I never got her name. Whenever I spoke to her I seemed to be forced in a daze clouded by her being. Odd… but I've had worse.

So now I'm finally here. I, Haruno Sakura, will be officially apart of the Inner Side experience. My pulse began to race as my father's jeep slowly made its way to the drop off point. I felt my lower jaw drop slightly as I spotted some of the others students exiting theirs car, no they weren't cars. They were exiting their limos and pricy European style transportation vehicles. My gaze focused on one girl with sandy blond hair pulled up into…. four pigtails. _"No way… she has the same hairstyle as that girl in my dream. UGH! Pull yourself together, Sakura! Four ponytails is a very… err… common look,"_I argued with myself. Soon I was able to focus on other things than her hair, like her suitcases. I wasn't too well with brand names, but I was convinced her bags were some classy designer, like those in my mother's fashion magazines.

It seemed I forgot one important fact about the Inner Side. They were all rich.

Suddenly I felt self-conscious as my eyes fell down to look at my outfit. I prayed I would see some stylish and flattering outfit magically appear on my body, but my prayer was no where near answered. I was wearing a maroon knit turtle neck with a simple pair of fitting jeans, which I probably got at a thrift shop, and black ballet flats. The only thing expensive on me was my diamond heart shaped necklace, but that wasn't mine. Remember that stranger who gave me those huge tips? Well she also got me this necklace. She said I needed to prep up my wardrobe a bit. You can't imagine how shocked I was, when I found out the heart was twenty-four carrots gold and had real diamonds from the jeweler on my street.

"Wow, these girls sure know how to spend their money," my father whistled, his eyes locked on a girl who had a butler carrying her bags for her.

Unsure of how to respond I just softly muttered, "Yeah…"

The old jeep turned near the curb next to the shinny limos and sports cars. "Well, kiddo, we're here," my dad stated upon unlocking all the doors and opening the trunk. Slowly I made my way out of the car and took a deep breath to inhale the Inner Side air floating around me. Wordlessly my father walked over to the trunk and grabbed my suitcases then pulled them over to my side. "Going to miss you… so is mother," he mumbled softly.

Ha, ya right! My mother was probably so glad I was gone already. Now she'd be able to smoke without me nagging at her to quit. With all my power I held back from snorting or rolling my eyes at him. I could tell he was going to really miss me, we were so close. "Miss you too," I replied genteelly, nodding my head ever so slightly.

He gave me a quick hug, since he didn't want to embarrass me, and walked back to the car. Once fully situated he looked over at me, a grin painted on her face. "Knock 'em dead, kiddo," he cheered with a wink. My whole being felt frozen as my father drove away. As much as I hated to admit it, I already felt a bit homesick.

Surrounded by girls with designer clothing and personal butlers, I felt so out of place. Maybe… Inner Side life wasn't for me.

* * *

My natural tendency to walk with my head is both good and bad at the same time. The good point was I didn't notice people glancing at me or giving me strange looks. The bad side is that I run into my fair share of people, which causes them to give me even stranger looks.

Currently I was afraid to look up. Afraid to see preppy guys laughing at how ugly the new girl is, or the beautiful girls roll their pretty little eyes at the fashion disaster storming by. But I had to remind myself, this was going to be my new start. Good-bye low life, hello life styles of the rich and famous! My grip tightened around the large folder handed to be at the entrance gate. I should have looked inside for a map. But my deluded mind thought it would better just to get myself lost, enjoy the freedom, and then learn the rules of this place.

Now completely lost, I found myself in a park like area, probably a break area… Wait… Do elite schools even have breaks? A small sigh escaped my cherry lips. I was about to walk down the next pathway when I heard a voice yell, "Heads up!"

Which, of course, made me look when it was supposed to make me actually duck.

There I saw it, a big black and white soccer ball flying right towards me at high speed. Automatically I dropped the folder that I hung onto closely only moments ago and grabbed the soccer ball a second before it was about to hit my face.

"Nice reflexes!"

"Hn, but you know you can't you your hands unless you're the goalie…"

There were two boys standing right on the sidewalk in front of me. My jaw grew heavier and heavier as I tried my best not to gasp in surprise. I blinked many times before I could believe what I was seeing. I thought I was looking at an Abercrombie add or something. Two boys stood, they seemed like two polar opposites, but were both amazing gorgeous.

First was the blonde with spiky short hair, shocking blue eyes, and cute/unique marks (perhaps birthmarks) on his checks. He had a foxy grin on his face. Inside I felt like I wanted to just smile and sing my heart out. This was a totally new and odd feeling. He was like a live ball of sunshine, just what I was afraid to bump into.

Second was a raven hair boy with sleek hair parted to the sides in the front and short spiky hair in the back of his head. His eyes were very dark, almost like onyx orbs. Unlike the other he gave a cool, laded back, and chilling aura. I usually don't say this about guys but this one was beyond handsome, almost god-like. And- oh my God! His lips were pursed in an alluring smirk. _"I didn't say anything out loud… why is he smirking at me?!"_ I thought nervously, I felt my pulse racing.

Without a word the raven hair boy bent down, I could have sworn I heard a soft chuckle, and picked up my folder. His pale fingers began to pick out a few pages as his dark eyes scanned the paper, the blonde over his shoulder. I opened my mouth to talk but nothing came out.

His dark eyes glanced at me once more. "New girl…"

I felt my face redden. "Is it that obvious?!" I almost screeched.

The blonde grinned and laughed, "No, just Teme and I know everyone here!"

This took me a while to process. If I was correct, Teme meant bastard. No way could this guy's name could have such a rude meaning! "Everyone… That seems impossible," I muttered.

"It's a small school," the blonde hummed, scratching his head in a cute yet cocky way.

"Hn," the raven haired boy's noise made me redirect my attention towards him, the blonde pouted lightly when I looked away from him. "Haruno Sakura. Sophomore." He stated in his cool dark voice. My heart skipped a disturbed beat. 'Teme' was reading MY schedule.

Franticly I reached out my arms to get it back. "I'll take that back now!"

He turned away from me, making it utterly impossible to steal it back from him. Unless I wanted to jump on his back or basically tackle him to the ground, both were ideas that would torture me forever. By the looks of both guys I was sure they had fangirls or something. They probably wouldn't feel guilty about killing me after tackling their dearly beloved. But I wasn't really concerned about that, mainly my schedule. I wished I read it before had to check for any embarrassing information. Did it say I got a scholarship? Did it say I was from the Outer Side?

"Hmmm… we have a smarty on our hands. She had more advance classes than you, Baka." From behind me I could hear 'Baka' growling at 'Teme'.

By the way 'Teme' spoke I was unsure if it was a compliment or insult. "I'm not really that s-smart," I stuttered lightly. With this said 'Teme' began to smirk and 'Baka' ran up next to him, laughing.

"And modest, too," 'Baka' said, his foxy grin growing larger and larger by the second. Oh Lord, I hoped they didn't have a prank or anything in mind. "You're one of the girls aren't you?"

I blinked in confusion. "What girls?"

"Those girls who are smart but always say they're dumb," 'Teme' explained coolly.

"No, man, you got it all wrong!" the blonde chuckled, punching his friend on the arm lightly. Relief started to rush through my body for a moment. Yes, he believed me. But all that relief quickly ran away as he took his thumbs and pointer finger and shaped them into a box, aiming the box at my face like he was taking a picture. "She seems more like one of those girls who has super-model level beauty but says they're ugly! Yep… fits her much better! Don't cha think, Teme?" 'Baka' was grinning more than ever. 'Teme' seemed a bit fluster, or was that disturbed? And me… oh I must have been redder than a ripe tomato.

Compliments. I hated them! I really had nothing to do with them and I could rarely give such nice ones in return. They made me feel more special than I was, getting praise I didn't deserve. But this had to be some kind of joke, like the prank on the new kid. They couldn't think I was pretty. Compared to the other girls I was the dollar store and they were Tiffany's. Once again I felt out of place, especially near two males who could be mistaken for a beautiful painting. My heart was in my throat and all I could was stare at them in an uncomfortable fashion.

_Ring.Ring.Ring._ Saved by the bell.

'Baka' pulled the cell phone out of his pocket and eyed the number calling him. Pouting cutely his ocean blue eyes stared at me once more. "Sadly work comes before pleasure. And trust me Sakura-chan, it was a pleasure meeting you," he concluded. With that he turned around and walked away, I could see his mouth moving twenty miles an hours as he jabbed on the phone. I was so flustered. Did he actually say that? Wow. Was it possible for my face to get any redder?

"He's such a dope…" 'Teme' scolded under his breath, his onyx eyes narrowing at the far away 'Baka'. I just studied his face, not surprise to see no flaws on his face. I began to wonder if this was a dream, and I was still in the car on my way here. There was no way this guy could seem so perfect. It took him a moment to realize I was still looking at him. With that his smirk seemed to grow a bit wider.

Notice- I never said 'Teme' smiled. He only seemed to smirk. Some could see it as a sly grin, but personally I only saw a smirk. His entire being just leads me to that conclusion. Confusing, yes it is. But one thing was for certain. I really wanted to see him smile, not smirk.

He offered his hand in front of me and in his dark cooling voice said, "Haruno Sakura, sophomore, I'm Uchiha Sasuke, junior-" he cocked his angel-like head back to point at the distance figure of 'Baka' talking on his cell phone, "- and that's Uzumaki Naruto, a total dope and also a junior."

I was totally mystified at first. Naruto… and _Sasuke_… I can't believe the first two people I meet at SSA were two totally amazingly striking guys, who were older than me! My jade eyes fluttered down to his hand. Did he want me to shake it? Oh God, this was awkward. "Nice to meet you, Sasuke! I hope we'll see each other soon!" I blurted out as my hand reached out to grab onto his.

_Jolt. _The second my hand touch his, a strong tingle flew through my entire body. Compared to my hand his was so cold, it fit perfectly with his personality. My face grew hot by the sudden tingle. When I looked up to see Sasuke's reaction it was almost similar to mine. He didn't have a blush gracing his pale checks but his brilliant onyx eyes were widened in a shocked way. I bit the bottom of my lip worriedly.

"Hn…" Sasuke muttered, his chilling hand slipping out of mine. His face returned to normal as he walked away. The next time I blinked he was gone and where he stood was my folder. The wind blew across my face as I stood frozen. I was shocked way to many times today… and this was only the beginning.

"Bye… Sasuke-kun…" I whispered as a bent down and grabbed my folder off the ground. He must have thought I was such a freak, a blushing freak. He didn't even say that he'd see me again. Great, first day and I scare away the hottest guy at school. With a sigh of defeat I turned around and began walking. Until I realized…

I had no clue where I was going.

"I can't believe I forgot to ask him where the principle office is!!"

* * *

**A/N: Tada I'm so glad I finally finished! Please review if you want more chapters. I get really depressed if I don't get reviews so… I positive I won't update until I have over 5! I would update even quicker if I had more! So please review and tell me what you think!**

**Preview for Chapter 2:**

Deciding to skip the housing dinner I stayed in my room, finally getting so peace and quiet with my talkative roommate gone. My eyes soon found their way to the window where I see Sasuke-kun in a window in the building across from my dorm house. Wait! Who are those girls Naruto and Sasuke are talking to? Those girls! They look like super-models! Are they drinking wine? Who do they think they are? Little did I know, they were the Kunoichis and Shinobis. They ruled this school and soon they would control my life.


End file.
